tnufandomcom-20200215-history
Marsia Academy
Marsia Academy is the focal point and area where the story for most of Marsia Academy take place. It is an orbital station above Earth that is operated by the Galactic Federation Educational Foundation in conjunction with the Galactic Federation Executive Offices. It is a secondary school for grades 9 – 12 and college preparatory courses. Security and operations support is provided by the Earth Office of the Galactic Federation Planetary Guard. Outside of these positions all personnel on the station are civilians. Academy Specifications Marsia Academy Orbital Facility Developed by: Federation Educational Foundation and Lonhorn Public Relations Unit Constructed by: The Ice Group Overseen by: Federation Executive Office Decks: 14 (4 inaccessible maintenance areas, shuttlebay, 9 normal habitable decks) Capacity: 675 Planetary Security Personnel: 9 Civilian Staff: 50 Civilians: 16 Students in Dormitories: 264 (66 per dorm with 4 dorms, and 34 rooms per dorm; 4 of the highest ranking students in a dorm get their own room all others have a roommate. The dorms are one and three are male dorms, two and four are female dorms.) Commuting Students: 336 Systems: Shields: Keriton Class 15 Refractive Shielding System Hull: Enhanced Zentirin Plating with Reinforced Structural Integrity Sensors/Attachments: Holographic Sensor System, Automated Defensive Interceptor System (x8 interceptors) Weapons: 4x Meridian Phased Pulse Cannons Decks Deck 1: Main Computer and Communications Room, Telecommuting Office, Bridge, Staff Quarters, Conference Rooms(4), Security Office Deck 1-A: Staff Quarters Deck 1-B: Staff Quarters Deck 2: Classrooms, Auditorium, Library Deck 3: Holodecks 1 and 2, Administrative Office, Commuting Students Office, Student Activities Office, Athletics Office, Gymnasium, Student Government, Shop Owner's Apartments, (Attached to Gymnasium) Pool, Locker Rooms Deck 4: Infirmary, Dining Hall, Shops, Student Life Office, Club Rooms, Counseling Center, Student Lounge Deck 5: Dormitory 1, Dormitory 2 Deck 6: Dormitory 3, Dormitory 4 Deck 7: Maintenance, Shuttle-Bay, Engineering/Operations, Escape Craft Access Ramp Deck M: Escape Pods, Life Support Systems, Emergency Systems, Maintenance Break Room Deck S: Secondary lower section of the shuttle-bay; docking components Uninhabitable Decks: Support Systems, Secondary Systems, Fuel Core, Power Generators, Fusion Cells, Waste Processing. interceptor storage and deployment tubes. Dorm Description The dorms at Marsia Academy include large rooms complete with bed, storage (a chest of drawers); a desk and terminal for each student. There is also a bathroom and a half bath (consisting of a mirror, storage area and sink with washbowl). Each dorm room is also equipped with a replicator and payment for items created is taken from the students account. Each room also has a small sofa. Each dorm room is designed for two students. High level students or student government officers are given their own room dependent upon room availability. Two dorms are for boys and two or for girls. One dorm for each gender is contained on each dorm floor. The dorm common area consists of a utility room, 4 couches, a holo-television, an access terminal, a student notice board and the residential life office for each dorm. Each office is staffed by a residential life dorm aide from end of classes to lights out who supervises the students, provides independent living support, room assignments, conflict resolution services and other related residence services. During lights out one senior dorm aide is charged with monitoring dormitory security from the office next to the lifts where students leave the dorms. There is also a small common area here for students with chairs, a student government notice board and vending machines. During classes students are forbidden from accessing the dorms. During off hours before lights out the Director of Student Life maintains the office where the night dorm aide stays and this office is the Residential Life Management Office. This office approves students leaving the station, taking days off, provides them with general medical or social advice and ensures students are safe and happy. Students of the opposite sex are forbidden to access the dorm of the other unless given express permission by the Director of Student Life; occasionally this is allowed when students are siblings or legally married couples whom are over the legal age of consent (by Federation Civil Welfare Guidelines this age is 16). Married couples are also occasionally allowed to live in the same room providing they follow all established school rules. Category:Galactic Federation Facilities Category:Stations Category:DFS Lavie Category:ENRB